SO-DO Chronicle
SO-DO Chronicle is a spin-off from the SO-DO Kamen Rider line, debuting alongside SO-DO Kamen Rider Zi-O. Like the SHODO line, it consists of past Riders, but with the release model of the SO-DO line for currently running series. In pracitce, this means two boxes for a complete Rider. This allows for form swapping gimmicks, as well as meaning more stickers. The series started in 2019 with the release of SO-DO Kamen Rider Double, then continued in mid-2019 with SO-DO Kamen Rider Den-O and SO-DO Kamen Rider OOO. Figures come with alternate hands, as well as stands for completed builds. Mass Retail Releases SO-DO Kamen Rider Double Each box contains a half-side of a Double form, with an L side and an R side needed for a complete figure, similar to the Best Matches from SO-DO Kamen Rider Build. Release date: 11th February 2019 * Cyclone R side * Joker L side (CycloneJoker Version) * Fang R side * Joker L side (FangJoker Version) * Joker R side * Joker L side (Kamen Rider Joker Version) SO-DO Kamen Rider Den-O Releases comprise of the central body with multiple armor sets to replicate the differet Imagin forms. Release date: 15th July 2019 * Plat Form Action Body * Sword Form Cross Armor w/ DenGasher * Rod Form Cross Armor w/ DenGasher * Axe Form Cross Armor w/ DenGasher * Gun Form Cross Armor w/ DenGasher SO-DO Kamen Rider Den-O 2 Because of Den-O's popularity, even 12 years on, a second wave was released, focusing on Den-O's various upgrades in his own series, and beyond. Release date: 9th September 2019 * Climax Form Cross Armor * Climax Form Acton Body * Climax Form Expansion Set ** Including 'Boisterous Kick' leg, 'Boisterous Punch' arm, 'Boisterous Shout; chestplate, Super Climax form helmet, and Wing Den-Kamen part. * Wing Form Cross Armor w/ DenGasher and DenGasher . * Wing Form Action Body * Liner Form Cross Armor w/ DenKamen Sword * Liner Form Action Body SO-DO Kamen Rider OOO: Combo Change 1 As the name suggests, these figures are able to replictate OOO's Combo Change ability. The release is split between heads, bodies, legs, and options parts, meaning that several boxes are required to make some Combos. All bodies come with a hand holding the O Scanner, and all legs come with a stand. Release Date: December 2019 * Taka Head w/ Medajaribur, Stand, and effect parts (Extended Taka Claws, Jumping Batta Legs * Kuwagata Head and Kamakiri Body w/ Batta Swords * Batta Legs * Lion Head and Tora Body * Cheetah Legs * Sai Head and Gorilla Body * Zhou legs w/ Ankh hand SO-DO Kamen Rider OOO: Combo Change 2 Exact wave layout TBC * Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDol Combo * Kamen Rider OOO ShaUTa Combo * Kamen Rider OOO PuToTyra Combo Exclusive Releases Premium Bandai SO-DO Kamen Rider W: The Impact of W / Now, a New Way to Shine Features the remainder of Kamen Rider Double's Main Forms. Release date: April 2019 * HeatMetal w/ Metal Shaft * LunaTrigger w/ Trigger Magnum * CycloneJokerXtreme w/ Prism Bicker SO-DO Kamen Rider W: The Unstoppable A / By the will of S As with Den-O, the popularity of the initial Double releases meant another set of releases, this time focusing on the other heroic Riders. Release date: December 2019 * Kamen Rider Accel w/ Engine Blade * Kamen Rider Accel Trial w/ Trial Memory and empty Accel Driver * Kamen Rider Skull w/ Crystal Skull head SO-DO Kamen Rider W: The E from Hell / G with the Wind A further Premium Bandai release, containing a set representing the Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate movie. Release date: January 2020 * Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare) * Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme Gold Lottery Releases All these releases are exclusve to lottery draws, and are repaints of previous figures. * Kamen Rider Nega Den-O w/ Nega DenGasher * Kamen Rider Cyclone Gallery - The Impact of W / Now, a New Way to Shine= SODO Chronicle HeatMetal.jpg|Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal SODO Chronicle LunaTrigger.jpg|Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger SODO Chronicle CycloneJokerXtreme.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme SODO Double CycloneMetal.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneMetal SODO Chronicle CycloneTrigger.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneTrigger SODO Chronicle HeatJoker.jpg|Kamen Rider Double HeatJoker SODO Chronicle HeatTrigger.jpg|Kamen Rider Double HeatTrigger SODO Chronicle LunaJoker.jpg|Kamen Rider Double LunaJoker SODO Chronicle LunaMetal.jpg|Kamen Rider Double LunaMetal SODO Chronicle FangTrigger.jpg|Kamen Rider Double FangTrigger - The Unstoppable A / By the will of S= SODO Accel.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel SODO Accel Trial.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Trial SODO Skull.jpg|Kamen Rider Skull SODO Crystal Skull.jpg|Kamen Rider Skull Crystal - The E from Hell / G with the Wind= SODO Eternal Blue.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal SODO W XtremeGold.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme Gold - Lottery= SODO_Kamen_Rider_Cyclone.png|Kamen Rider Cyclone }} - Kamen Rider Den-O= - Den-O 2= SODO Den-O Climax Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form SODO Den-O Climax Kick.jpg|Climax Form, using the Boisterous Kick SODO Den-O Climax Punch.jpg|Climax Form, using the Boisterous Punch SODO Den-O Climax Shout.jpg|Climax Form, using the Boisterous Shout SODO Den-O Super Climax Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Super Den-O Form SODO Den-O Wing Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form SODO Den-O Liner Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form - Lottery= SODO Nega Den-O.jpg }} - Kamen Rider OOO= TBC }} Trivia * Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker form and Kamen Rider Joker had previously been released in the 'SHODO Kamen Rider VS' line, before being redone in this format. This repeated with Kamen Rider OOO. ** This was mirrored with Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend in the 'So-Do Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ride Plus' line. References